The Beginning of a Ranger
by Dalishwarrior
Summary: A Buizel named Basil goes onto an adventure that would one day change his life forever. He meets new friends and adventures as he go by the life of a Partner Pokemon to a Pokemon Ranger.


Author Notes: This story will be updated from time to time and may be my only story since I am not very big on story writing but if this turns out to be popular then I will write more perhaps. This is a story about my Pokémon Universe RP OC Basil the Buizel who would later become a Partner Pokémon to a Pokémon Ranger.

I do not own Buizel as a species as they belong to Game Freak but I do own Basil as he is mine so ask if you want to use him in a story.

Lake Acurity, Sinnoh region

"Basil, it's time to eat!" A voice as sooth as silk rang out into the air as a Floatzel with crossed arms was looking out at the floating wavy waters of Lake Acuity, rumored to be home of the Legendary Pokémon Uxie in the Sinnoh region. In the water was a young Buizel about 4 or 5 years old who was swimming about in the view of his mother as he looked at her with a whining and irritated look upon his face.

"Awww mom do I have to?" The Buizel called out with a small hint of whining in his tone as he looked to his friend, a Golduck, as his mother had her hands on her hips. The Floatzel had a furrowed browed look at her son which meant that she meant what she said. "Yes; now come and eat. You can play with your friend with you are done eating."

Hanging his head as he gave a huff of air, the sea weasel turned to the Golduck. "Cya later." Basil responded a little sadly as he was given a "cya" back from the water duck as Basil started swimming towards land. The light waves crashed against him as he started swimming towards land; towards his parents as waves brushed against his fur but thanks to his yellow floatation device that was around his neck it didn't be much of a problem as his feet touched the soft grainy sand as his fur repelled the water on his fur. His paws sloshed the sand around as it was shuffled about as he made his way towards the tree line of the small forest that surrounded the lake.

He ran towards his mom as his paws shifted as sand met hard earth as he became inches from the woman who was his mother. It only took a few minutes of reaching said mouth as the young, little, sea weasel skidded to a stop in front of the Floatzel. "What are we having for dinner mom?" The Buizel asked the Floatzel

Magikarp, Oran berries and herbs. ." The Floatzel mother responded back to her son, who gave a disgusted look at the mention of herbs as your typical I-don't-like-greens face as it was no use anyway since his mother and father had told him that he had to at least try it and that if he didn't like it then he wouldn't have to eat it and he had some kind of excuse but not today. He couldn't think of an excuse today so he was going to have to eat it or not once day, his parents had tried to have him to at least try it but now it would have to be that day it seemed.

His father was at home back in their burrow as he used his spinning tail as a makeshift fan as he blew out all the leaves from falling trees. It was being close to summer so the leaves would be staying to fall drastically as leaves off orange, red, yellow, and greens suddenly came out of the cave when Basil and his mother approached. Waving a paw upwards in a hello motion the rest of the leaves are cleared with a final vroom of the tail from the male sea weasel as they scattered into the air of the setting sun. The male Floatzel waved a paw up to the arriving duo as he went back inside the cave to check in on the food, which by the smell of it from a homemade fire, it smelled delicious.

3 Hours later

"…..Basil! It's time to come in!" the larger sea weasel called out from the mouth of the burrow as his mother stood outside of their home as she had her hands clasped in front of her as she looked down the tree line as she awaited the arrival of her son. About 5 minutes later she was about to go out and look for him until she saw the familiar orange fur that was her son as she secretly gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry mom, I forgot the time and he had to go as well." Basil to his mother with an honest sincerely voice. He gave a quick yawn as he opened his mouth as four pointed teeth on each side of his mouth could be seen as he then closed his maw with a stretch of his arms. His eyes gave away the sleep that was his body as they were opening and closing with droopiness as he rub them with a paw as he gave another, albeit more quieter yawn.

The nest, which was underneath the roots of an old tree, was what they called home as the duo entered the burrow to a small nest that was enough for three to fit inside and to sleep as orange furred weasel followed his mother and evolution through the hollow as he felt secure of being home now among his parents and the roots of the tree that he called home. He knew that tomorrow was going to be another day just like this one as he went to his next which was coveted with the feathers of birds, branches, and anything that could be found to make a nest as the young water type snuggled as best as he could into the nest as he curled up into a ball of dark orange fur as the young gave a yawn before falling asleep.

(So I hope you guys enjoyed this story, please leave a review if you liked it and how I could do better. If I get enough good results I will probably do a continuation of the story)


End file.
